


Toward Heaven/私奔

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Summary: 就这么和他离开吧，对你而言是个浪漫的选择
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Toward Heaven/私奔

私奔

“一旦踏上去就不能再回头了。”V在扶梯旁站定，回过头来看着我。“还有什么忘记带的吗？”  
我抬起手腕看了看表，六点五十整。电梯像通天的捷径般高耸入云，洁白又飘渺地悬浮在城市之上。此刻正是日薄西山之际，火烧云的霞光染红了这喧嚣中的隐秘之所，把站在我身边着黑色大衣的V镀上一层暖橘色的金光。  
“应该没什么了。”我提起行李箱，看着V说道。“有缺的东西到了地方再买嘛，现在我们要快点，否则就赶不上列车了。”  
“那，最后看一眼这里，和她说再见吧。”  
我握住V递过来的手，跟随他走上电梯。特殊处理的台阶在感官的迟缓反应下极速上升着，我回头向脚下越来越小的城市望去，灯红酒绿的繁杂与伴随夜幕而来的喧嚣渐渐模糊起来，最终都变成深蓝色的一团隐藏在人们的狂欢与醉生梦死之中。  
没有什么可留恋的。我把视线从脚下慢慢往上移，从模糊的城市，到火红的天空，厚重的云层，闪烁的终点，最后停在V低头注视着我的双眼上。  
“太好了，V。”我轻轻笑着，感觉包裹住手掌的力度又大了几分，温热又坚实。“我想我终于能和你一直在一起了。”  
“就算是要跟着我一起远走高飞？”  
“就算是和你远走高飞也心甘情愿。”  
我看到那双绿色的眼睛里盛着一汪潭水，温柔又内敛，在满天霞光中清澈地定格了周围的一切。  
两张单程票躺在我的大衣口袋里安睡着，是即将开走的七点整末班车。穿过厚厚的低空云层，火烧云的红光随时间的流逝渐渐减弱，蔚蓝的夜色悄悄爬上天边，在鱼肚白的云间泛起了点点闪烁的星光。海平面近在眼前，自两侧的深海中传来阵阵回音，空灵而悠远。  
穿过深海走上云端，四周被淡金色的高层云笼罩着。火烧云的余韵与夜幕混合出迷蒙的紫色，暗色的深空与深海相倒映，天边最后一抹白色微光笼罩着微弱的繁星与海平面相接，水天一色的镜像场景广阔无垠地呈现在眼前。海上列车就在这背景的远端，遥远高亢地发出汽笛声传了过来，洁白的蒸汽升入空中，做着出发前最后的提醒。  
“我想我们应该快点了。”踏上云层，V扔下行李，遍布上身的纹身化为黑粒子形成了有实体的暗影和格里芬。聒噪的蓝色大鸟抓住行李朝列车飞去，而V一把抓住我空出来的那只手向列车跑去。  
斯巴达家的身体虚弱果然都是骗人的。我只觉得快要被他带飞起来，手被紧紧握住扯得手腕生疼，整个人在被他带着跑的过程中既跟不上他的步伐也拉不住身后的行李箱，只能狼狈地跟在后面。好在这煎熬的时间并没有持续太久，因为V转过头来笑了笑，说道：  
“把行李放下，抓紧我。”  
身边跟随的暗影化成了液体，分出尾巴一样的钩子代替了我提着行李箱的手。而V抓住我突然发力，把我整个人甩到前面同时伸手一捞把我环进怀里，踩上暗影用手杖作为操纵杆飞速向列车滑去。  
风声在耳边呼呼作响，依偎在V怀里的我抬头看看他，刀刻般立体的五官在急切神情下显得更加凌厉。原本在他头上的帽子被吹落在后面，但此时已顾及不上。我的肩膀被牢牢箍在他胸前，看着费力地跟在后面絮絮叨叨不停的格里芬和狼狈赶路的V，以及越来越近的列车，在天光云影的包围下，我突然就笑出了声。  
有种和情人仓皇逃跑的感觉。  
倒不如说本来就是。或许是近在眼前的列车让V松了一口气，他低下头来用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的发顶：“一会儿被丢在这里还能笑得出来？”  
“愚蠢的女孩。”  
“所以才心甘情愿地跟你跑了啊，V。”  
立于海面之上的列车振动起来，汽笛发出的呜呜声催促着最后一批乘客上车。在列车开动之前，我们算是幸运地赶上了，尽管要从最后一节车厢走到中间，但至少不会被孤零零地扔在云端之上。复古的蒸汽火车在海上缓缓前行，窗外是一望无际的云海和澄澈深远的苍穹。V牵着我的手，收回了暗影和格里芬，穿过寂静无人的一节节车厢，找到了属于我们的座位。  
“票在这里。如果可以就请上一壶红茶，谢谢。”  
我从口袋里掏出车票递给了检票兼推餐车的乘务员。暮色渐沉，火烧云暖色的余韵已经褪去，寒意伴随着夜色一齐蔓延开来。我靠在窗边啜饮着白色瓷杯里的红茶，看着窗外的无边天际中霞光尽数散去，星星带着夜幕罩在天空海的上方，水天交接的连接线泛着将尽未尽的微光，就像远方的白昼那样明亮又炽热。  
清澈的海水盛着浓厚的夜幕与星河，飞鱼成群地从海面跃出跟随着列车飞行，湛蓝的半透明羽鳍在星光下折射着碎银一样的光芒。鲸鱼空灵的低语由远方的深海传来，与列车有节奏的振动声一起久久地盘绕在周围。  
“我们以后可以做好多好多的事。”我靠在V宽阔的肩上，长长地出了一口气。“买一个小木屋，里面有厚厚的地毯和一架钢琴；有亚麻色的窗帘和木质的家具；还要布置一个房间，买上好多好多的书放在里面，放上一张铺了桌布的小桌子，以后可以把闲暇时光都消磨在那里……”  
V捧着诗集，安静地听着我絮絮叨叨个不停，就着橘色的灯光看着诗，嘴角微微上翘。  
列车在远离城市的高空之海上平稳地向前行驶着。  
夜色渐沉，星星按着轨道移动着，簇拥在月亮的光辉下敛去了光芒。明月高悬，冷色的清辉洒在海上，连同车内的事物都被镀上一层银。  
“V，你看。”  
V的思绪被你打断。他微笑着抬起头来，嘴里仍然默读着书上的诗句。  
下面平铺著皓影  
上面流转著亮银  
他看到窗边的黑发女孩扭过头来，在月亮的辉光与身后水天一色间朝他微笑着。  
“月色与雪色之间”  
“你是第三种绝色”

Fin

下面平铺着皓影  
上面流转着亮银  
而你带笑地向我步来  
月色与雪色之间  
你是第三种绝色  
——《绝色》（余光中）


End file.
